


Escapades

by Texeoghea



Category: Doctor Strange - Fandom
Genre: Objectophillia, Other, because that was too kinky to leave out, mentions of the binding armor, the cloak is a sassy little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:45:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8819071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Texeoghea/pseuds/Texeoghea
Summary: Steven and his Cloak get up to some shenanigans.





	

Steven tries to muffle his sounds in his arm, despite the fact that he was alone in his quarters, in the empty New York sanctum. Well, not quite. The cloak, ever-present with him, quickly fixes this problem by pulling his arm back down and pushing him more roughly onto the bed, before continuing to rut against his groin. The neckpiece innocently caresses his flushed cheeks as it almost mercilessly attacted his trapped erection. The sly little thing would bring him right up to the edge, drawing out all his sounds, before lazily floating up and away, leaving its bearer panting and whining. Steven knew well what it wanted- it did this quite often- but he still always held out as long as he could. He was already being fucked by a goddamn piece of cloth, he was SO not begging it to let him cum. He told himself this every time, but still the cloak always won. It would drag the sessions on for hours, until Steven begged not only for release, but for rest. It was always smug when he finally begged, his voice cracking in desperation. But Steven was determined not to give in. He was the one who was supposed to be in charge, after all. He was the Sorcerer Supreme, and he would not submit to this-  
He let out a throaty whine as the cape once again drifted up, rutting his hips back in a vain attempt to get the pressure he so needed. "Come on..." He muttered. The cloak squeezes him. "No, im not gonna-AHHhnnn~" he cut himself off with a moan as the cloak curves under him and ruts HARD against him once before lifting up and away again. "Fuck, come on, you can't DO this to me..." He breathed, panting. But yes, it could, and it did, repeating the torture a few times before seemingly growing bored of it, and instead began caressing him all over except for the place he wanted most, keeping his arms immobile all the while. (once, the cloak actually got the binding armor to trap Steven in a lewd position on his knees when he was being particularly stubborn. Steven would never admit how much he enjoyed that.) the sorceror was getting impatient, but his pride prevented him from ending the delecious torture. He let out a broken, needy moan when the cloth ever so gently pressed against him, teasing touches never enough to satisfy him. "Please..." He whispered. The cloak gave him a small rut as reward, but it wanted more. "Please, please..." He whined louder. The cloak didn't relent. Steven growled, getting pretty fed up with this sassy cloth's bullshit. "Let me cum already, damnit!" The cloak made an offended movement before lifting off of him entirely. Steven turned in his bed to look, seeing the cloak at the far side of the room, crossing its ends like arms. Steven scoffed, deciding to take matters into his own shaking hand. He turned onto his back and pulled down his pants just enough to let his aching dick free and began shakily pumping it, spreading his legs and moaning in relief. The cloak seemed to get over its salt, floating over to watch in a content manner. Steven arched his back and cried out loudly in relief, bucking into his own shaking hands as he finally came. His seed sprayed onto him and the sheets, the cloak flitting away from the mess so as to stay clean and then coming back over to watch its bearer. Steven groaned as he looked at the smug red cloak, tired eyes drifting closed as he came down from the high.  
"Asshole."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this immediately after seeing Doctor Strange for the second time with my friend Ripley. This was made for them!


End file.
